


Hurt & Comfort

by Not_Tommooch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文, 华福无差
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Tommooch/pseuds/Not_Tommooch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夏洛克会喜欢被人用嘴叫醒吗？约翰感受到阳光晒在自己脸上的时候，迷迷糊糊地想。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt & Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> *BGM：《On My Own》 By：Ashes Remain   
> *设定：夏洛克和约翰在两人相识之后的几个月就确定了关系，也就是第一季。故事就发生在那阵子。

夏洛克会喜欢被人用嘴叫醒吗？约翰感受到阳光晒在自己脸上的时候，迷迷糊糊地想。昨晚上两人并没有绕着伦敦追犯人，但也没太早睡。  
也许不用一大早上就上猛料，毕竟今天是他生日而自己又安排了一场赞到哭的约会，刚起床就耗费一堆体力和肾上腺素上涌可不行。大概早安吻就可以了吧，大早上就来场口活实在太过了。  
约翰半撑起身子，将自己移到夏洛克正上方。夏洛克无意识地动了动，大概是感觉到腰间钻进了一些凉气。约翰眯了眯眼睛，端详起这张漂亮脸蛋。夏洛克并不是那种惊艳世俗、谁看了都会大呼小叫的漂亮。但这人就是有吸引力。说实在的，就算那双涵括了宇宙内所有璀璨的眼眸现在正轻轻合着，（是的，我就是这么想的。）约翰依旧想亲上那高高的颧骨，用嘴唇描绘出夏洛克的脸庞，感受线条转折的角度，甚至想含住一些散落在脸颊上的碎发。约翰的目光移到微微张开的嘴唇上，咽下口空气。他尽可能轻柔地含住夏洛克的下嘴唇，用上了一些牙齿，满意地听到夏洛克发出一些细小的呜咽。这反映简直可爱死了，但也只能在夏洛克无意识的时候听到。约翰在心底有些抱怨地耸了耸鼻子，他男朋友最近心情可不太好，原因不明。  
今天的计划应该能把他弄高兴了！心情不好的夏洛克就像是磕碎了的棱角，怎么着都能扎你一下。  
“约翰。”  
好了，他醒了，又回到了“我很烦躁”的冷冰冰的语气。今天可是他生日，就不能高兴点？

去他的，这生日过得简直棒极了！我操！都他娘的什么玩意！“我有个实验，今天必须要做。”滚他的！  
约翰气愤地坐在桌子旁边，翻报纸的时候故意弄出各种动静表示不满。他吃完早饭，还没来得及用上的甜言蜜语哄自己男朋友出去约会（不，我更愿意称它们为“说辞”），夏洛克就撂下这么一句话，压根没提及今天是他生日以及他该死地应该早就演绎出来的约会计划！但就算这样，约翰也不能阻止自己从报纸上方偷瞄夏洛克。穿着一件珍珠白的紧身衬衫，夏洛克的肩胛骨随着手臂动作来回运动，带着衬衫也跟着前后移动，约翰经常思考夏洛克能不能感受到这件衬衫摩擦着自己的肩胛骨。  
夏洛克近两三天都不太正藏，总给人感觉他正因为什么心烦，而约翰就是猜不出到底是啥。每次约翰想要尝试着谈谈或者用点手段安慰一下他（安慰夏洛克费劲死了，这人每次都跟个孩子似的！），但夏洛克总是能找到各种各样的借口。这也不太正常，我是说，夏洛克居然会费心找借口。  
当约翰发觉自己已经举着报纸而眼睛却盯着夏洛克看了太长时间之后，他将报纸扔到了旁边，皱着眉头。大概几分钟之后，夏洛克的肩膀突然紧绷了几秒，然后再次松弛下来，继续着实验。夏洛克没把刚刚洒到手背上的液体当回事，但几秒的紧绷明显被约翰注意到了。他将嗓子低沉下来，语速缓慢地喊着夏洛克。在一起住了几周之后，约翰清楚地意识到了夏洛克时不时就会冒出来的轻微自毁倾向。那几嗓子并没有得到夏洛克的回应，那些洒在手背上的液体想必带来了一定的伤痛。这不是演绎或者什么其他聪明的把戏，只是约翰比夏洛克更了解夏洛克·混蛋·福尔摩斯。  
约翰双手撑着桌子站了起来，没在意椅子在地上划过时发出的刺耳声响。他将急救箱拿到茶几上，将消毒酒精、碘酒等东西拿出来。他将嗓子放到最低，用着近乎是命令的语气喊着夏洛克，保持着面无表情直到夏洛克磨磨蹭蹭地走过来，坐在对面的长沙发上。约翰终究是绷不住那张扑克脸，他将眉头放松下来，深长地叹了口气。从单人沙发上起来，他用腿将茶几拱到一边，半跪在它边上，正对着夏洛克，将夏洛克藏在背后的手拿到自己的膝盖上，尽量轻柔地将那双紧张地握成拳的细长手掌展开。“你都把什么洒在手上了？”“没什么，我已经处理过了。”“随便用其他化学药品中核一遍不叫处理，我是医生，你有记得过这事吗？还有，你最近到底是怎么了？”约翰等待着夏洛克的答复，并没有催他或者强制那孩子看着自己的眼睛。他知道夏洛克需要自己想个方式开口。  
“我思考时会拉小提琴，甚至当时已经是凌晨三四点钟；会连续几天一言不发而开口就会言语刻薄；但这也好像都不是最坏的状况。为什么你还在这里？”整个屋子好像被分成了两半，分界线就在夏洛克和约翰中间。夏洛克从来不软弱，但他现在疲惫、绝望而又压抑，仿佛下一秒，他所在的区域就会全数破碎。  
“因为你告诉我可以合租221B？我搬进来了后发现你是个混蛋小天才？再然后我又成了你男朋友？”分界线突然就因为这几个词分崩离析，舒缓的低鸣声传进了阴暗的角落。夏洛克猛地看向眼眸，整个眼睛都因为实打实的惊讶而大睁着。  
“但我很怪，我知道我到底是什么样子。我很怪异。我不会真的责备多诺文叫我怪胎，因为我也知道我就是那样。”夏洛克说得又快又急，像是再多过一秒钟这些话就不会出口了一样。“人们从来都不喜欢我！而你不一样。为什么你在知道我是谁了之后还会在这里，而不是像其他人一样离得远远的？”夏洛克低沉的嗓音并不能掩盖他的语气尖锐，不是针对其他人，而是自己。约翰又往前凑了一点，他的手从夏洛克的肩膀滑到他的手臂上，让温热的手掌覆盖住尽可能多的面积。“嗨，那不是你的错，多诺文或者其他谁不喜欢你。”约翰这次在夏洛克试图移开视线的时候抓回了他的眼神。“那不是你的错，更别觉得你不值得我来喜欢？好吗？”  
“但我确实是个…怪…”约翰在“怪胎”这个词刚刚出口时就用另一只手覆上了那张嘴，他不想再次听到这次被夏洛克用来形容自己了。他从单膝跪地的姿势站起来，将夏洛克拢在自己的阴影中。“听着，你不是那些词语形容的那样，更不是你想象的样子。你是个天才。而像多诺文那样的人不能够忍受天才的存在，所以才会恶言相对。但你不许把那些话当真，懂吗？我从来不觉得你怪异，那些我听到你的演绎之后的赞美之词都是我的真实想法。那些推断、观察-分析-结果真的帅呆了。而更棒的是，你用它来破案子，而不是当个谁也抓不到的连环杀手。宝贝，你不能够想象你有多棒。不要陷入自我厌恶的恶性循环，好吗？”约翰没有意识到自己现在的语气有多轻柔，多半夏洛克也没有。夏洛克把头微微低下，沉默着闭了一会眼睛。约翰上下抚着他的后背，“所以这就是你最近心情不好的原因？”约翰感到夏洛克的肌肉缓缓放松，整个人向自己贴过去。  
“我从来不喜欢过生日。”  
“而我会让你喜欢上之后的所有生日的，放心。”


End file.
